Land Of 1000 Dances
(Kids Mode) |artist = |year = 1966 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Purple 1B: Violet 2A: Ochre Brown 2B: Reddish-Brown Kids Mode Ochre Yellow |pc = |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = (NOW) Purple (JDU) |pictos = 52 |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquet |nowc = AThousandDances |dura= 2:27 |kcal= 16}}"Land of 1000 Dances" by is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode via ). Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a green alligator with yellow spines. He wears an orange shirt underneath a purple suit with yellow buttons. He also wears dancing shoes. Because of the overall background of a classroom, he resembles a school teacher. Background The routine takes place in a classroom. The class has three students: a penguin - who is behind the dancer - is sitting at her desk with her pen touching paper, at the bottom left of the screen is an orange rhino with crayons all across his desk, and in the bottom right is a fox who is covered in blue paint, and has paint splattered across his desk. At the very back of the room, there is a large chalkboard which covers up almost the whole back wall. On the chalkboard there are some fridge magnets that are shaped like the alphabet. It is in this order (left to right) N, b, E, M, A, n, c, f. And on the chalkboard, it reads "land of 1000 dances" in chalked cursive. In the original background, the alphabets light up and in the remake, the alphabets light up with dimmer lights. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''All Gold Moves: Put your hands up and bring them down slowly making claw motions. Athousanddances gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Athousanddances gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Land Of 1000 Dances appears in the following Mashups: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Trivia * This is the second song that has a school-themed background after Baby One More Time which is also appears in the same game. * The dancer's tail glitches a lot, as it sometimes overlaps the coat. * The coach sometimes disappears due to a glitchhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blnZEKr8iBc. * On and , Land of 1000 Dances’ avatar does not have the orange collar, unlike the version. * Mashed Potato Time is indirectly mentioned in the song, as was I Like It (which came after the release of this song). * The coach was likely to have taken inspiration from the line "Do the Alligator". * The pictograms have golden arrows, in spite of the coach wearing an orange glove. * The penguin has an avatar in , which is unlocked after completing the Just Dance TV proggress bar. Gallery Game Files Thousandansesquare.png|''Land Of 1000 Dances'' Athousanddances.jpg|''Land Of 1000 Dances'' (Remake) athousanddances_cover@2x.jpg| cover 42LANDOF1000DANCES.png|Avatar on 42.png|Avatar on and later games 20042.png|Golden avatar 30042.png|Diamond avatar Land of 1000 Dances Penguin Avatar.png|Penguin s avatar on pictos-sprite (17).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots 1000DancesMenu.png|''Land of 1000 Dances'' on the menu athousanddances menu.png|''Land of 1000 Dances'' on the menu (2017) athousanddances load.png| loading screen (2017) athousanddances coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Athousanddances jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Athousanddances jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Athousanddances jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Athousanddances jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Athousanddances jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Athousanddances jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Athousanddances jd2018 kids score.png| score screen (Kids Mode) Others 21 LandOf.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Wilson Pickett - Land Of 1000 Dances Gameplays Just Dance 3 - Land of 1000 Dances Just_Dance_Now_-_Wilson_Pickett_-_Land_of_1000_Dances_4*_Stars Land Of 1000 Dances - Wilson Pickett - Just Dance Unlimited-0 Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited)- Land of 1000 Dances by Wilson Pickett- SUPERSTAR Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode Land Of 1000 Dances 5 stars + rainbow stars nintendo switch Land Of 1000 Dances - Just Dance 2018 Extractions EXTRACT! Land of 1000 Dances - Wilson Pickett Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Kids Mode